It is known to use a location and navigation system for determining location, in particular of a motor vehicle. Sensors for determining direction of travel and distance traveled are often connected to the navigation system. To determine an absolute position of the motor vehicle, it is also possible to use a satellite receiver as known, for example, by way of the Global Positioning System (GPS).
Installation of the direction and displacement sensors on the motor vehicle is, however, relatively complex. On the other hand, position determination using the GPS receiver is relatively imprecise, so that in a densely packed network of streets an accurate location cannot always be determined. In addition, in built-up urban areas it is not possible to receive enough GPS satellites, so that location determination based on satellite reception is not always satisfactory. Moreover, both the signals of both the satellite receiver and the direction and displacement sensors must be processed using corresponding filters, so that location determination is not only unreliable but also complex.